The Popularity Scale
by AzDaisy25
Summary: Valissa Youngblood has been abused, all because she had an alcoholic mother and a father who was out of the house all the time. This lead to her having a lot of responsibility and going to a new school just made it harder. But when she loses her parents and meets Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs, her life takes an unexpected turn.
1. Prologue: The Highest of All

I walked into my new school, in the designated uniform. A black tank top with black leather leggings and five-inch black leather boots. I wobbled to a table and seated myself, seeing other girls gossiping and whispering before someone tapped on my back. I turned to see a beautiful blond standing behind me, her curls falling over her shoulders like a golden waterfall.

"Um, you're in my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there were assigned seats."

"Well, there are. And there's one there, for you." She said, pointing at a table with no body else sitting at it.

"The loser table. Go, run along." I gathered my stuff in my arms and walked off, towards the table pointed out to me. Well, that's what I was, a loser, I guess.

"OMG, look at her. She needs to get some concealer for those circles. She looks like an old warlock." I tensed at the words I heard, but did nothing when I heard the whole room go silent. Looking up from my book, I found myself staring into a pair of startling blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A new one? Let's hope she doesn't get hurt today, it'd be a shame to see such a beautiful thing ruined. Isn't that right James?" My eyes flicked to the shy silver one and watched as a small, apologetic grin spread over his face and he nodded to the blue-eyed man.

"I know how to handle myself, now, let go of my face. Or I will bite you."

"Oh, and she's snappy, let's piece this together. Loser, snappy, beautiful. Um, compared to me, you're nothing."

"I can't believe you could be so cruel, now excuse me, I have classes to find." Then I stood, turning and letting my hair hit the man in the face before exiting the cafeteria.


	2. Against All Odds

I walked to my locker and set my unneeded stuff in it before walking to my first class, just as the bell rang to dismiss students to their classes. I walked to my first class and sat down, smiling and nodding respectfully at the teacher.

"Are you new?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Well then, seat yerself right there." He nodded, pointing to a seat. I stood and walked to the seat, sitting down. More people filtered in and I watched for the people from the lunch room, unfortunately seeing one I didn't like.

"Ugh, Mr. Wayland! Why do I have to sit next to her?"

"Just sit down William." William rolled his eyes and sat down next to me, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"So, anyway. What's your name?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Herondale, William Herondale. I'm called Will. What about you?" He asked, pulling out his textbook. I hoisted my textbook onto the table and flipped to the page number that was written on the board.

"Valissa. Valissa Youngblood. People call me Lissa or Val. Nice to meet you Will." I said, reading the assigned paragraphs.

After fourth hour, we were dismissed for lunch and I went to my spot after grabbing my lunch bag. I sat down, listening to the laughter and rude comments and soaking them in silently before someone set their tray down next to me and seated themselves, ignoring me. I looked up from the contents of my lunch, a sub sandwich, a fruit cup, a spoon and a bottle of water with water enhancer. I saw it was the silver haired man from earlier and looked down at my food again, hunching my shoulders.

"Hello." Spoke a gentle voice. It belonged to the man sitting next to me and I looked up, curious as to why he wasn't sitting with his friends.

"Hi, but aren't you supposed to be sitting with William and the rest of your group?"

"I got kicked away from the table today because I argued with him. But I don't mind."

"Oh really? I thought I was a loser."

"That's just what they say because you're a newbie. I just hope you don't do what the last newbie did."

"What was that?"

"He left, died in a car crash."

"Oh, that's sad."

"It's believed to be a suicide."

"Well, I intend to put Will in his place, I'm not leaving."

"You're strong willed, I like that about some people. How did you get this way?"

"Before I tell you anything, what's your name?"

"Oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry. I'm James Carstairs, but everyone calls me Jem, you can too. What's your name?"

"Valissa Youngblood. But people call me Val or Lissa. I don't mind."

"Nice to meet you Valissa." He said, shaking my hand. I smiled and picked up my sandwich, taking a bite.

"So, why are you so hard-headed and strong-willed?"

"I grew up in an abusive family. I still live with my mother, and she hates me to death. I'm done being pushed around and beat though, that's why I refused to let him-Ack!" I said, feeling my hoodie being pulled back. I fell out of my chair and into the gym, landing on my feet.

"Who ya talkin bout loser?"

"Myself, why do you care Will?"

"Because, you're corrupting my friend's ears with your sob story."

"William-"

"James, stay out of this and go to the table, we'll talk later." Jem bowed his head and picked up his tray, walking away with his head hung.

"Whatcha gonna do to me William?"

"I'm going to hate myself later for doing this, but-" He swung at me and it connected with my cheek.

"What did I do to you?!"

"You insulted me! And you're gonna pay." He swung again, but this time I was faster, though I was in heels. I struck him in the gut and ran out of the lunch room as fast as I could, going to hide in the music room. I curled in on myself in the music closet, hearing the door creak open and two sets of footsteps enter.

"Will, what was that for?"

"She sized me up! She insulted me!"

"I don't care if she stabbed you! You had no right to hit her!"

"I had every right to claim my fame back!"

"Is that what this is all about?! Your fame?!"

"Why does it matter?!"

"It matters because you hit a woman! A woman who stood up for herself, she's not easily intimidated!" I gave a slight gasp to that and covered my mouth, still listening.

"I understand that, but you, you are a traitor! Choosing to sit with the loser instead of me! If you weren't like a brother to me, I would probably kill you!"

"I don't care! I'm done letting you drive people to kill themselves! You aren't better than them! You're Nephilim, as well as them! Why else would they come to our school?! They want to learn and train!" Then a sob cut through the room and I peeked out through a crack in the door to see Jem sitting in a chair, his hands covering his face while his shoulders heaved.

"Angel, Jem, I'm so sorry. I hate making you cry." Murmured Will, walking over to Jem and wrapping him in his arms. Jem continued to cry for a bit before sobering.

"I'm sorry to have snapped like that. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine." I gasped loudly and Will turned, hearing my gasp. He opened the door I was hiding behind and I stood, gently shoving him and running. His footsteps followed and eventually, I found myself pressed against the lockers, his furious blue gaze fixed on me.

"What were you doing in there? Spying on us?"

"What?! Is it that embarrassing to hug a friend who is like family to you? I've seen worse." He brought his hand back to slap me and I hardened my gaze, staying still. Will lowered his hand and backed away, his eyes softening.

"You better keep quiet about what happened here. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, let's forget about what happened here. Agreed?"

"Yep." I held out a hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce." He said, shaking my hand. Jem walked out of the music room and we let go of each other's hands, backing away.

"So, you two finally called the truce?"

"It's only my first day James, don't jinx it."

"I would never do such a thing." Jem joked with a smile.

"Now, go back and eat-" The bell rang.

"Or not." Jem clapped me on the back.

"I'll make it up to you for your lunch. Maybe dinner at our favorite restaurant. What do you think Will?"

"Sure, I mean, do what you like James. She's your date." Jem's cheeks turned red.

"It's not a date, it's one person making up for the other losing their lunch because of his stupid friend."

"Fine, whatever you say. I'm off to fighting."

"What a coincidence, I have fighting next hour as well."

"Same here." Jem said, raising his free hand.

"Let's go." Then we all walked to the training room.


	3. Attitude is Everything

Months later, I got used to Will and Jem along with the rest of their group and eventually, well, this happened.

"Hey, Val, wanna sit at our table? You're pretty lonely there."

"Wh-why do you want a loser like me to sit at your guys's table? I'm no Nephilim like you guys are. I'm not rich or talented."

"Nonsense, you're very talented and you aren't a loser, come on." Jem said. I shook my head and he grabbed my lunch bag, running off with it. I sighed and stood, walking calmly towards him in my short skirt and leather jacket. The whole lunchroom went silent before whispers flew.

"What is she doing? Did he seriously just invite her to his table? OMG, she's such a loser." For once, I shook off the insults and stopped at the table, looking for a place to sit. I found my lunchbag sitting in between Jem and Gabriel. I seated myself in between them and smiled.

"What's this all for?"

"Well, before you get too excited, we wanted to welcome you to the highest level, the Demon Hunters, and second of all, we just wanted to have you over for lunch because you were so lonely." Spoke Will in a gentle voice, his blue eyes like a calm river at night.

"Well thanks."

"Gideon, where's that jacket?"

"What jacket Will?" He asked, tossing a bundle of black to Will.

"Thank you." He mumbled, unfolding the bundle and draping it over my shoulders. I looked at it and fit my arms through the sleeves, shedding my other jacket.

"That makes you an official member of our group and also, our friend. You've been able to help us through our ups and downs, and I don't expect any less once you've become one of us. Thanks for being there."

"Thank you all for accepting me for who I am."

"If it wasn't for Jem, you would still be sitting at that table. He helped you the most." Will admitted with a smile. Jem smirked and blushed lightly, lowering his head onto his crossed arms. Will ruffled Jem's hair and turned back to me.

"Anyways, eat and welcome to the group."

"Thanks again." I said, taking a bite of my chili mac.

After lunch, I was walking to my next class surrounded by my new friends when the Angels stopped us. Jessamine, the leader of the group, walked up to me and studied me.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new Demon Hunter. I hear you finally made it up from the loser level." Will stepped in front of me, towering over Jessie though she was wearing heels.

"That's enough." He said, his voice firm.

"Oh, anything for you Willy."

"Don't call me that." Jem laid a hand on Will's arm and looked him in the eyes, shaking his head.

"Alright, toodles." Teased Jessie, waving at us. We all walked into Fighting and shed our jackets, going into the acker room to change. Once we came out, we all stood next to each other, grabbing the needed weapons.

"I hate her attitude." I mumbled to Jem, slightly glancing his way.

"Who doesn't?" He mumbled back before we all turned, facing our teacher. He straightened from grabbing a throwing knife and waved it at the class.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" I raised my hand but Jessie answered.

"A knife."

"Ah, yes. But it is a certain kind of knife." I raised my hand and he gestured with the knife.

"A throwing knife."

"And why is it used just for throwing?"

"The balance of it make it the better weapon to throw at a target."

"Can I have someone demonstrate this?" Jem shyly raised his hand and Mr. Lightwood nodded at him, pointing at a place in front of a target.

"Go ahead, don't be shy James." Jem brought his knife back and let it fly. We all watched as it struck the target in the exact center, quivering gently.

"Good shot! Have you been training?"

"Of course, but my father taught me young."

"Very well then. Thank you and go retrieve your knife from the target." Jem did as told and stepped back into line beside me.

"You will all have partners. But you may not choose." He said, seeing the smiles on our faces. We frowned and he started pairing us up until he reached a problem. There was no one next to Jem, so he ended up putting us into a group of three. Will ignored Jem when showing us how to stand and went straight to me. He placed one hand on my back, helping to keep me from slouching and the other went to my abdomen, causing me to tense.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing."

"So do I." I said, throwing the knife. It hit the center of the target, quivering.

"Wow," Said Jessie from the target next to us, sarcastically of course.

"You're not a bad shot yourself Jess." I stated, pointing at all the knives that hadn't hit the center of the target.

"Oh hush."

"Hmm, I think not. Will, drag me away before I smear her eyeliner."

"Mr. Lightwood! She threatened me!"

"No I didn't I simply stated what might happen if I don't get to a safe distance."

"Okay, but remember Val, no threats."

"I simply implied." I said, turning back to the target and letting loose a handful of knives. All of them hit the target in the shape of a broken heart.

"Consider yourself passed in this course."

"Yes sir."

"You others in this group as well." The boys nodded and Mr. Lightwood left, letting us pack up. I removed my knives from the target and placed them in my side bag, putting it in my weapons locker.

"That was cool, what you did with the knives."

"It was nothing. Now, excuse me, I need to get out of this gear." I said, walking into the locker room and changing into my mini skirt and black shirt with black boots and leggings, for my own sake. I walked out and smiled when I saw Jem with his leather jacket on, wiping the sweat from his brow. He saw me and smiled, waving me over.

"So, what to do now?"

"Talk to Will about books? I don't know."

"I'm bored." Then the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell."

"Thank the Angel." Then Jessie passed by, winking at Jem, who rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to music before I smear her eyeliner!" Jem growled to me and I walked with him out the doors, following Will for most of the way, though he didn't have music. Jem sat down with his violin case on his lap and opened it, taking the bow and resin out.

"So, for solos today, we're allowed to do a duo, shall we?"

"What song?"

"Hmm, Radioactive?"

"But I'll want to sing."

"Go ahead." He said, watching me resin my bow. I pulled my endpin out and straightened.

"Okay, fine." I said, tuning my cello.

"Does this sound right?" I asked, plucking my C string.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm all set." I said, smiling.

"Good." Then our teacher walked in and smiled at Jem.

"Hello James, Valissa." Mumbled Jem's uncle.

"Good day Mr. Carstairs."

"To you too. James, do you know where I put the tuners?"

"Do we really need them?"

"I know you two don't, but the others do. Now, where did I put them?"

"One minute Uncle Alistair." Jem said, setting his violin down and handing his uncle a pair of glasses, which he set over his nose. Jem also set a basket of tuners on the piano and went back to his violin, wringing out the first note for Radioactive. I seated myself and started the same thing, humming before more people started filtering in. Fifteen minutes later, it was our turn and Jem and I put our bows to our strings.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust,

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,

I'm breathing in, the chemicals.

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.

This is it, the apocalypse, woah.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

(Enough) to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

I'm breaking in, shaping up,

then checking out on the prison bus.

This is it, the apocalypse, woah.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

(Enough) to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

All systems go, sun hasn't died.

Deep in my bones, straight from inside.

I'm waking up, I'm waking up, I'm waking up

I feel it in my bones

(Enough) to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Welcome to the new age, to the new age.

Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive." Then we finished and I took a deep breath, listening to the applause that went up around the room. We stood and bowed our heads before we were told to pack up. Minutes later, the bell rang and I walked to my next class, Japanese.

Once I got home, I regretted it. I found my mom passed out on the couch, a bottle of beer next to her hand. I picked it up, throwing it away.

"Lissy, is that you?"

"Yes mum, it is me." I said, walking out of the kitchen. My mom had sat up, her blonde hair falling into her face.

"How are you feeling mum?" I asked, walking up to her and placing a hand on her forehead. I pulled back, shaking my head.

"You're running a fever."

"I've got a headache Val, get me some pain killers."

"No, the best pain killer is sleep." I said, fixing the pillows and making her lay down. My extra six inches of height gave me an advantage of being able to intimidate her.

"Okay, you know best, you're sober, you know best." My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I grabbed it, checking my text messages. One from Will read about a party at his house and I tucked my mom in.

"I'm going to leave for a bit. Okay? My phone number is the first one in the phone if you need me okay mom? There's a water bottle in the fridge with your name on it as well. I love you."

"Love you too Lissy." She giggled before I walked up to my room, throwing on a pair of black tights with a blue sparkled dress and pair of silver heels, the dress was the color of Will's eyes and the heels the color of Jem's hair and eyes, clever. I ran down the stairs, throwing my handbag over my shoulder and grabbing my on-the-go makeup kit. A car was waiting for me and I smiled, seeing it was Jem's.

"Can you drive slowly please? I need to do my makeup."

"I'll wait, because the drive there is bumpy." He said, turning on some violin music. i looked in the rearview mirror and applied both eyeliner and mascara along with a light blue eyeshadow blended with a sparkly white one.

"How do I look?" I asked, pulling my hair into a sloppy bun.

"Beautiful. Though, Will doesn't care how you look as long as you wear your jacket."

"Darn, I forgot mine."

"Go get it." He said, waiting patiently. I ran up to the house and threw it on, running back down after locking the door.

"There, I'm better now."

"Much better."

"Let's go." Then my phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my purse, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, you're late."

"Sorry, I had to do my makeup and get my jacket. We'll be there in a few." I nodded at Jem, who started driving.

"Okay, see you."

"Mmm okay, bye bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Will."

"Ah, okay." He said, driving along the roads. Eventually, he stopped in front of an elegant mansion with the Herondale family crest on the front of it. A butler greeted us and helped me out of the car, taking the keys while Jem casually offered me an elbow.

"Shall we enter?" I smiled and accepted his elbow, walking beside him. Will saw us and greeted us, smiling.

"Well Jem, you got the girl. Or did you just bring her?"

"I just gave her a ride here." Jem said, handing me over to Will. Will walked me to the ballroom, which wasn't full at all, only Gideon, Sophie, Cecily, Gabriel and Jem resided there. Jem appeared to be surveying the room, his silver eyes hidden under his hair.

"I like the dress." Will muttered to me and I smiled, thanking him.

"Does Jem normally act like this during your parties?"

"Yep. He likes to be the observer, he doesn't eat." Will mumbled, picking up a chocolate chip cookie from the table.

"Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna go talk to Jem."

"You can try. He zones out a lot." I smiled and drifted away from Will, walking up to where Jem rested against the wall, looking him in the eyes. He lifted his head and blinked.

"What do you want Lissa?"

"You look lonely and bored."

"I'm not. I rather like watching."

"Not today." I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the dance floor. He gave me a wide-eyed look and I smiled, placing my hands on his arm and shoulder. He placed a hand on my hip and the other laced through my left hand, gently guiding me back and forth.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"My mother taught me."

"She taught you a lot, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"You're tense."

"I know."

"Relax." He nodded and I felt his muscles loosen underneath the white fabric of his suit.

"Better?" He nodded again and guided me around the dance floor, releasing my hand and letting me twirl towards him. I moved with the music and smiled when Jem did.

"So why do you hang out in silence at the parties?"

"I've been waiting for the right partner." He mumbled. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest, closing my eyes as we rocked gently.

"Well, well, James, she finally got you to move." I looked at him and Jem stepped away, smiling.

"It's your turn."

"I don't dance."

"Liar." I said, smiling when I saw the lie in his eyes.

"Yeah, Gwilym, you're a big liar. You do dance." Stated his twin, Cecily.

"Oh, she just pulled the, 'know-it-all-sister' card."

"Oh hush." Will muttered, offering his hands. I laid one hand in his and the other on his upper arm. He placed his free hand on my hip and started guiding me around the floor with ease.

"You're not a bad dancer Lis."

"Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks." He said, twirling around Cecily and Gabriel. I spun away from him and he flashed me one of his classic Herondale smiles before I twirled back towards him, my back against his chest. He held both of my hands before turning me around to face him, still smiling brightly. then we drifted apart and I ended up switching places with Sophie, who had been dancing with Gideon. He smiled down at me and I spun around once before being passed to Jem, who was back to sitting on the side lines.

"James, what did I tell you about this?" I inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, but I lost my perfect partner," He said, smiling gently. I let out a small, airy laugh and laid my head against his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Are you tired?"

"Starved is more like it."

"Well then," He mumbled, guiding me over to the dessert table. I grabbed a small cupcake and handed Jem one. He accepted it with a smile before Will walked up to the table, beaming brightly.

"I'm glad to see Jem happy again."

"When has he not been happy?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jem murmured darkly, turning away.

"James, it wasn't your fault." Will pointed out, trying to help his friend.

"It wasn't my fault? At this point in my life, what isn't my fault?!" Jem asked, whirling around and pointing at himself when he said it. His gaze shifted to me and then to Will.

"jem, calm down." Jem shook his head at my words and stalked out, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight. I jogged after him, only to find he was in his car, his gaze set on the road before him. I pulled my phone out of my handbag, but Will, who had popped up out of no where, put it back, shaking his head.

"He needs some time to cool down."

"What was that all about?" I asked, being guided back inside by Will.

"His family." Will muttered, his voice low, but I heard it crack.

"What happened to them?"

"They died." He whispered, guiding me back into the room before raising his voice.

"Alright! Party's over! Go home." He looked down at me, smirking gently.

"Will you be alright to walk home or do you need a ride?"

"My house is a while from here. I need a ride." Gideon, who had heard our conversation, held up a hand.

"I'll give her a ride home. I don't live too far from her house. I don't think."

"Okay, thanks Gid."

"Anytime." Then I was guided out by the Lightwood twins to a sleek, black car with red pin stripes.

"So, this is my way home?"

"Yep, if you have complaints, we'll shove you in the trunk."

"No, no, it's fine, really." I said, climbing into the car. Gideon swung himself into the drivers seat and turned on the car, buckling himself. I glanced out the window and watched Will wave goodbye. I waved back and turned to face the front of the car, and the seat belt suddenly felt like it was choking me.

"Are you okay back there Val?" Asked Gideon, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, can you please hurry? I need to get home before my mother comes to."

Once I was dropped off at my house, i unlocked the door, seeing my mom still passed out on the couch, but when I went to go change, I heard her sit up.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Will's house. Why do you wonder?" I asked, walking up the stairs. My mother grabbed the back of my dress and yanked me off the stairs, the height of my heels causing me to fall.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"Why were you at a man's house?"

"It was a party. Relax." I said casually, spreading my hands in a peaceful gesture.

"A party?! You know how much I didn't want you to end up like me."

"I didn't have one thing to drink at all. I swear it on the Angel's name."

"Let me smell your breath." I breathed in her face and she backed away.

"Okay, fine. I believe you, but next time don't go without my permission."

"Mum, I'm 17, I'm not a baby anymore."

"I understand that, but as long as you're still living in my house, you're still my baby."

"I know mom. But at least let me have some freedom."

"Okay, I'm off your tail. Now go change, that dress is giving me a headache."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Vally." I ran up to my room and changed into a nice, soft nightgown with a blue and green print on it before walking down to see my mom pacing the rug.

"Is there something else you want to talk about mom?"

"Your father's coming to visit."

"Nope, good bye." I turned to walk away.

"Wait right there, young lady." I stopped turning away.

"He's coming tomorrow, so no more parties."

"But, mom!"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. He's coming tomorrow and that's final."

"Can I have friends over though?"

"Two."

"Thanks."

"Who are you thinking about?"

"Sophie and Cecy, why?"

"No reason, just no boys."

"I understand mother. Now, I'm going to bed."

"Good night." She said, kissing my cheek. I kissed her cheek and mumbled a 'good night' before walking to my bedroom. I wiped off my makeup and face planted my bed, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
